There for you
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Cuando Olivia no sabe qué hacer, tiene amigos que le tenderán la mano, y en el otro Universo, cuenta con uno muy especial. Drabble regalo para Earwen.


Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos no me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.

Dedicado a: Earwen Neruda.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Olivia dudaba en los momentos menos apropiados, las manos le temblaban después de disparar, y debía buscar un lugar donde calmarse para que los demás no lo notaran.

Desde que dejó el hospital, luego de la crisis, las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad, pero por muy poco tiempo. Frank no estaba en casa, volvía a tener esas lagunas de las que no hablaba con nadie y esos exámenes a los que la sometía el Secretario la dejaban exhausta.

Era tan solo llegar a casa y lanzarse sobre la cama, deseando que el sueño la invadiera lo antes posible, pero eso no pasaba; se quedaba con los ojos fijos en el techo y las manos apretando las mantas, porque si daba una mirada alrededor de la habitación, iba a encontrarse con el hombre de sus alucinaciones, el que no la dejaba en paz, el que inventaba mil historias para volverla loca.

Ya no discutía con él, siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, y si continuaba con ese absurdo, terminaría creyéndole todo lo que decía. No se atrevía a hablar del asunto con nadie, ni siquiera con el Coronel; le costó mucho ser ella una vez más, y no quería dar ni un paso hacia atrás.

Llegaba cada mañana a las oficinas de la División con unas ojeras que ni el maquillaje lograba disimular, pero con la sonrisa puesta para evitar preguntas. Tenía suerte, ya que muchas cosas ocurrían al mismo tiempo; los eventos eran cada vez más frecuentes, y no quedaba tiempo para que nadie se preocupara por su vida privada.

Corrección. Sí había alguien, estaba él.

Siempre había respetado el que Lee fuera tan observador y astuto, le había salvado el pellejo miles de veces; solo que no deseaba que usara esas habilidades con ella.

—¿Café? No quiero que te duermas mientras conduces, apenas empiezo a verme tan guapo como siempre; un accidente sería una tragedia.

—Por supuesto, no queremos arruinar esa cara, ¿verdad?—seguirle el juego a veces servía, a veces no; posiblemente en este caso sería una de las últimas.

La miró como solo él lo hacía, examinándola un buen rato, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿por qué no podía ser igual que Charlie, que preguntaba sin dar tantas vueltas?

—¿Por qué no aceptas y te vienes conmigo un día de estos a la cámara hiperbárica? Es muy relajante, puedes dormir mientras recibes una buena dosis de oxígeno…

—¿Habrá también una para mí?

—Pensé que podríamos compartir, te haré un lugar—debía darle crédito a esa sonrisa.

Suponía que sacudir la cabeza e ignorarlo para fingir trabajar en sus informes no sería suficiente…

—Vamos, Olivia, ¿qué está pasando?—…y acertó.

—No pasa nada.

¡Genial! ¿Apagar su monitor? Muy infantil.

—Mira, solo estoy preocupado, no intento meterme en tu vida, pero si necesitas ayuda lo mejor será que lo digas antes de que Charlie y yo tengamos que ir de nuevo a perseguirte por media ciudad—dijo todo apenas susurrando y con un ojo sobre su hombro para no llamar la atención.

—Y ya te he dicho que todo está bien, solo… extraño a Frank, eso es.

Él la miró con cara de "estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

—Tú no extrañas a Frank.

—¿Disculpa?—por supuesto que lo hacía.

—No eres la clase de mujer que se queda llorando en las noches porque su novio se fue de viaje, ¿por qué pretendes engañarme como si no nos conociéramos? Vamos, Liv, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

Claro que podía, el problema era que no confiaba en sí misma, ¿qué le decía? "No te preocupes, todo va bien; no, espera, creo que me estoy volviendo loca… otra vez."

—Son solo pesadillas, ¿de acuerdo? Todo el mundo las tiene, no es la gran cosa.

—Lo es si ocurre todas las noches, y te dejan al borde de un colapso, ¿has pensado en ir al médico? Ya sabes, solo para preguntar si es normal después de estar un poco…

Gracioso, ese hombre podía salir bien librado de una bola de fuego, pero no quería ofenderla llamándola "desquiciada".

—¿Loca?

—Estresada.

—Ya—al menos consiguió hacerla reír, le hacía falta eso—Mira, sé que no pueden vivir sin mí, pero no se preocupen, estoy bien. Ahora, si no te molesta, tengo un informe que hacer, y si te atreves a tocar mi monitor otra vez, te corto la mano.

Lee se rió como si la amenaza le causara más gracia que miedo; tal vez no pudiera ayudar a Olivia como quisiera, pero si lograba que se distrajera un poco eso hacía que se sintiera mejor.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Lo sé.

Trabajaron un buen rato en silencio; Olivia fingiendo que lograba concentrarse en lo que hacía, mientras Lee estaba completamente abstraído en una serie de fórmulas y planos que iban desfilando por la pantalla tan rápido que cualquier otra persona se habría mareado.

Olivia se lo pensó mucho antes de abrir la boca, pero tenía que preguntar.

—Oye, Lee, ¿crees en fantasmas?

—¿Tú no? Un par de años aquí y creo en cualquier cosa—debía de ser muy interesante lo que estaba haciendo porque ni siquiera levantó la vista al contestar.

—Lo sé, pero me refiero a un fantasma de verdad, ya sabes, de esos que se aparecen y hablan; vamos, un fantasma.

—¿Como Casper?—ahora sí que tenía su atención.

—Algo así, supongo, solo que más corpóreo, como si fuera real—se encogió de hombros, para que no pareciera muy importante—¿Veías Casper?

Lee dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y giró para verla mejor, examinándola una vez más.

—Sí, veía Casper, pero no te desvíes, tienes a un genio aquí—le recordó—¿De eso se trata? ¿Tienes pesadillas con fantasmas?

Olivia se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si le decía que no lo veía en sueños, sino cada noche, despierta. Suponía que iría a llamar a Charlie y no la iban a dejar en paz hasta que aceptara internarse de nuevo en la clínica.

—Sí, pesadillas, claro—arrugó la nariz, como si la idea la avergonzara un poco—Es solo que no entiendo por qué; me dice cosas, intenta convencerme de…no sé, solo son tonterías.

Lee apoyó ambos brazos en el escritorio, sin dejar de verla con atención.

—Si te dice que nos dispares en la espalda, no lo oigas.

—Muy gracioso.

—No, en serio, Olivia, los fantasmas son solo eso, fantasmas, ¿y en un sueño? Vamos, no pueden dañarte—tenía una respuesta apropiada para eso.

—Técnicamente, los payasos tampoco, y les tienes terror.

—Disculpa, pero hay una diferencia, los payasos sí existen, y si quieren, pueden atacarte—debía empezar a cuidar lo que decía a sus compañeros.

Olivia rodó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada burlona; no tenía sentido, no podía decírselo, y aunque lo hiciera, no le creería.

—Tienes razón, es una tontería, olvídalo, los fantasmas no existen.

Lee iba a decir algo, pero Charlie llegó apurado, y los vio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

Olivia y Lee intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y se encogieron de hombros sin responder, lo que solo consiguió que su compañero diera un gruñido y ocupara su lugar frente a su escritorio.

Cuando salieron un par de horas después, para una inspección de rutina, Lee se las arregló para acercarse a Olivia sin llamar la atención, y la hizo a un lado para que solo ella oyera lo que quería decir.

—Liv, si ese fantasma te vuelve a visitar, ignóralo, y si insiste, llámame; le daré una paliza encantado.

—¿Golpearías a un compañero de Casper?

—¿Por ti? Seguro—le guiñó un ojo, y fue a escoger su arma.

Olivia se quedó en el corredor, pensando, y al final suspiró, y susurró unas palabras que nadie más escuchó.

—Lo tendré presente.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

N.A. Adoro a Lee, y como ya sabemos, no es de morderse la lengua cuando algo le inspira curiosidad, así que me lo imagino preguntándole a Olivia lo que le molesta y ofreciendo su ayuda.


End file.
